New Beginning
by Serina-chan
Summary: Sequel to All Okay I looked down at the new bundle of joy that I held in my arms. My baby boy was so lucky to be born into a new world, free from the threat of Voldemort.


**A/N: This is the sequel to _All Okay _so if you haven't read it yet, go read it! R&R Please!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I looked down at the new bundle of joy that I held in my arms. My baby boy was so lucky to be born into a new world, free from the threat of Voldemort. I kissed his pale forehead and took in his features. My little boy had his Daddy's pale skin and sharp features. His soft hair was a light brown, and at the moment his eyes were blue. I wondered if they would stay blue, or if they would change.

I passed my baby off to Draco, who was just dying to hold his new son, our first child. After some begging on my part, he finally agreed to letting our son's first name be Harry. After all, it was only fitting.

--

The war had been over for two and a half years now. Draco and I had gotten married half a year after the war. Ginny was my bridesmaid, and she had been taking Harry's loss pretty hard, just like myself and Ron. Although unlike me, Ginny had been dating Harry, and had been pregnant with his child. She was lucky that she didn't loose her baby during the war. Mr. Weasley had given me away, since my father had died of natural causes during the war. Surprisingly Ron had been Draco's best man. That was a very happy moment for me, to walk down the aisle and see a grinning Ron standing beside an astonished Draco.

During the dance later that evening, a timid Neville had come and asked Ginny to dance. She reluctantly agreed, and afterwards I saw them sitting and chatting. I had hopes that she would let herself be happy with another man. Someone who would love her and her unborn child. I knew at this time that she was not ready, but eventually she would be.

--

After a few precious moments, the door to my hospital room burst open. In streamed Ginny and her daughter Lily (who would be two in a few months), and they were accompanied by Neville. Following them came Ron and his new wife Luna. I could see the rest of the Weasleys in the hall, along with my mother.

Ginny's girl, Lily was thrilled to see me, and was curious about the bundle that her "Uncle Dwaco" was holding. He allowed her to take a peek, and after a few moments she smiled and asked his name. I locked eyes with Ginny and announced his name to be Harry Jonathon Malfoy. Draco had chosen the middle name after my father. I watched as the tears sprung to Ginny's eyes, and as we shared a hug I saw Draco and Ron look at each other and then away. Neville and Luna were standing at the foot of my bed, whispering about something. Those two had been good friends for a few years now. Ginny pulled away and I invited her to go get the rest of her family.

--

Mr. Weasley came in leaning heavily on his cane, which he still needed. Mrs. Weasley came in pushing Percy in his wheelchair. They had not been able to repair his leg. He would occasionally use crutches, but most of the time his wheelchair was easier. Bill and Charlie came in, talking excitedly with my mother who was sandwiched in between the big brothers, beaming at them like they had done something to make her proud. Fred and George brought up the rear carrying armfuls of gifts.

I smiled and cried only a little as Harry was passed around from person to smiling person. No one wanted to let him go, to pass him onto the next. They each wanted to hold him forever.

Yes, his name was fitting, and he had a big family to love him forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well hope you liked it. And I'll put this here since I can't get to my story _How Strong Do You Think I Am_ but the first three people who review that story, will get their name put in an upcoming chapter.**


End file.
